


Stormtrooper Rey

by McKayRulez



Series: The Stormtroopers Saga [2]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Order, Multi, Rescue, Stormtrooper Culture, Team as Family, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rey attempts to leave Starkiller base, she finds a certain Chrome Stormtrooper in a predicament with the Trash Compactor. This leads to Rey on an adventure with Captain Phasma and a new destiny as a Stormtrooper in the FN Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chrome Diamond in the Muck

Rey made her way through Starkiller base trying to find her way out. She hid behind a corner as Stormtroopers charged past her. She heard the unmistakable sounds of blaster fire and the barking of orders. Whatever was going on there she didn't want to get caught in the cross fire. 

She decided to go down through the quieter side hallway away from the noise. As she continued to look for an exit she heard a female cry. She stopped frozen for a second as she waited. Almost unsure if she had really heard it. Then there it was again. The noise of someone desperate. 

Rey found her feet moving in it's direction on their own accord. Spell bound, like the cries she had heard from the visions of the lightsaber. She could never turn away from a cry of help. 

As she made her way closer and closer, Rey realized the sound was coming from a garbage chute. She knelt down and peered into it. 

A chrome soldier shining in the muck was being cornered by an eyed monster. A Dianoga. 

Tentacles grabbed the soldier around the neck and was pulling the soldier down. The soldier raised an arm trying to cling above the sewage to no avail. 

Acting on instinct, Rey slid down the chute and into the filth. She landed on her feet, brought up her blaster rifle and began shooting the tentacles. 

"Wait!" The Chrome officer yelled but it was too late. While the monster dived lower to avoid any more hits, blaster fire bounced ever which way. 

Rey ducked and the Trooper turned her head and raised an arm for added protection. 

After half a minute the fire finally stopped as it hit trash that accepted the brunt of it's impact. 

Rey stood back up and looked to the solider. "Are you alright?" 

Suddenly the monster resurfaced. Rey quickly looked to it, stretched out a free hand to stop it, and without thinking reached out with her force powers. 

The creature began to thrash about violently. It's eye bulged slightly. It's tentacles whipping about. 

The Chrome Trooper, finally free, stood up and rubbed her neck. She watched as the Monster's movements startled to slow down, then stopped all together. It sank back to the depths. 

The Stormtrooper looked from the grimy pool to the shock stricken girl. "What just happened?" 

"I.. I think I.. Force choked it.." Rey replied stunned. 

The Stormtrooper looked back to the muck. "It had a neck?" 

"I.. I dunno.. More like.. It's whole body.." Rey shook then blinked and looked to the Soldier. "What where you doing down here?" 

The Stormtrooper straightened and retook her formal voice. Feeling better that death from garbage monsters wasn't in the foreseeable future anymore. "I could ask the same for you." 

"I heard you in trouble." Rey replied then brushed off the mud from her tunic. 

The Chrome Trooper lowered her head feeling a bit embarrassed by her answer to the question, and glad she wore a helmet to hide her red face from her failure of giving up to the resistance scum so easily, so she decided to skip that and tell other part of the reason. "Resistance infiltrated the base and threw me in here." 

The Trooper was surprised at the look of outrage the girl had on her face. 

"They decided to give you a slow and painful death against a Dianoga with out a weapon to defend yourself then just shoot you?" Rey asked astonished. 

The Trooper wasn't sure if that was suppose to be better or not, but alas that was war. ".... Well actually-" 

The sides of the walls started to close in. 

"That was how they wanted me to die.." 

"DEATH BY A TRASH COMPACTOR?!" 

"Indeed." 

"Follow me." Rey stated as she started to trudge through muck, trying to get back to the chute she had come through. 

With nothing else to do the Stormtrooper followed. It was a natural habit to take orders. 

Unfortunately, with the mud sucking there feet down, their progress was significantly slowed. The walls of the compactor moved over the square chute hole in the wall. 

The walls neared and Rey pressed her hands against the smooth surfaces as they moved closer and closer. The soldier tried to help, but no amount of leverage could slow this new beast that was the machine. 

"A maintenance hatch." The Trooper stated as she began to dig about the garbage under them. 

Rey caught on and began to help dig. They found it and just in time they pulled it open and descended. 

The two kept going until they finally found a way that lead out. They where several floors under where Rey started now. 

Rey looked about. A window was near view. She was so close to an exit. She could feel it. 

"This Station is coming apart." The Chrome Commander stated as she saw the explosions from the window and could hear a string of orders through her comms. 

Rey looked to her. "Then we need to get out of here. Which way?" 

"This way." The Chrome Trooper took the lead at full charge and within a minute Rey found herself inside a tie fighter hanger bay. Many troopers saluted them as they ran in. 

"Evacuate and make your way to the designated meet up point. Now!" The Chrome trooper Commander ordered and quickly and efficiently people were heading into all available ships. 

The Trooper turned to Rey. "You with me." Phasma had already failed once. She was going to make sure she kept the girl in her sights. 

For a second Rey was unsure. She wanted to escape.. She just hadn't planned on it being with the First Order. Though it's not like she had any other options.. Why would the resistance save a Scavenger? Maybe Finn would.. But he was a coward and he had ran with the first ticket he could, and who knows where Han and Chewie are. 

After that thought, Rey nodded and followed into a tie fighter. The Trooper took off the charging cable and before Rey knew it she was in the air. 

"Where are we going?" Rey asked. 

"A training and reconditioning academy for Stormtroopers. We shall go there and await further instructions from our Supreme Leader." 

Rey leaned back in her seat in thought of her latest predicament she had unwittingly gotten herself into, then watched space go by. Suddenly, the planet they had just been on was engulfed in fire as it turned into a new sun for the solar system. 

Rey looked back ahead of her, to keep her eyes off the glare of the burning light. She could still see it's reflection in the chrome armour ahead of her. 

"My names Rey, by the way.. What's yours?" 

"Phasma.. Captain Phasma." The Chrome Trooper replied. 

Rey smiled a little. "Nice to meet you Captain Phasma... And thanks for the save." 

The trooper tilted her head curious. "I believe it was you who saved me." 

Rey shrugged. "True, but you found the maintenance hatch and took me with you when you could have just left me to die.. So.. Thank you." 

Captain Phasma remained quiet for a few seconds as she pondered this behaviour from a Resistance Scum. Why had she helped her any way?.. Or was she really not part of the Resistance? 

"Your welcome.. And thank you."


	2. Crash Course Space Cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving is never as easy as it seems.

Unfortunately, flying to this new 'freedom' wasn't exactly as easy as expected. 

A Resistance Starfighter was in the process of doing one final clean up sweep before jumping into hyperspace. 

A T-70 X-wing fighter drew in closer as it took out several tie fighters trying to defend their Captain's ship. 

Rey watched as explosions blasted near by them. She was broken out her watchful gaze at the sound of the Captain's voice. 

"Don't just stare. Fire back!" Phasma commanded. 

"Right." Rey answered and looked at the controls. She could easily identify the purpose of them after so much time scavenging these Tie's predecessors on Jakku. 

Phasma made a sharp turn left as another barrage of laser fire narrowly missed them. 

Rey took the controls and waited for her chance to target. 

The X-wing banked left in pursuit and Rey had a lock. She squinted her eyes, making sure her aim was perfect. Right as she was about to press the button however, she realized she knew that astromech droid. 

"BB-8?" Rey mumbled to herself confused. Why was that droid here?.. Shouldn't it be back at their base if Han and Chewie managed to bring it home? 

"What?" Phasma questioned, as she wasn't able to understand Rey's mumbling and was wondering why the girl had yet to fire. 

Rey's hesitation left them open for a second and Poe Dameron took the shot. 

Phasma quickly veered to the right but the shot hit one of their wings. 

The two quickly found themselves helplessly tumbling into space.

Phasma pulled at the controls as hard as she could trying to steady them if at all possible. 

\- 

"Black leader. Come in black leader. It's time to move out." Poe heard over his comms. It was Jessika Pava's voice. 

"I hear you Blue Three." Poe replied. He took one last look at the tumbling Tie Fighter that was spinning off into space. He wondered why the other fighters where trying to protect it. 

Poe turned his ship around to regroup with the squads for the jump. 

He decided it didn't matter why they protected it anyway. It was surely doomed now, and with that Poe left with the other fighters, leaving the lone tie fighter to it's fate.


	3. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrift in an ocean of stars.

Rey's eyes slowly opened as she awoke. The spinning and pulling of G's had knocked her out. She wondered briefly how long she had been out, but she pushed that aside to check on her pilot. 

After taking the time to be sure she was indeed upright, because being in space it was hard to tell which way was up, she unbuckled herself and maneuvered her way around to view the front seat. 

It was hard to tell Phasma's condition since she had her helmet on. 

"Hey." Rey called. She received no response. Rey moved her hand in front of Phasma's helmet and still got nothing. 

Rey pressed her ear near the front of the mask. She could hear light breathing. 

Rey pulled back pleased. Good. So she was alive. She just hadn't awoken yet.. Hopefully nothing was broken, but Rey figured if she was relatively undamaged herself, aside from some bruises, Captain Phasma must be fine in that strong suit of hers. 

After that was established Rey took in the status of their ship. Their reflector shields where down and out for the count. They needed much repair, more than what she could do from the confines of the vessel, which must have been why it only took the one hit to bring it down. The Tie fighter must have seen some action before they had even climbed in the thing. 

Rey figured that made sense. After all Phasma was a Captain, so she must have seen many space battles in her Superior Class Tie Fighter. 

Rey went back to checking everything else off. Air Filtration was at 80%, optimal for now. The laser cannons were down but the other weapon still functioned. Luckily, Hyperdrive wasn't in to bad of shape but something was off. It would require a little bit of tinkering to figure out what. 

Rey dove down into the wiring and mechanics beneath them and set to work on locating the problem. The sooner it was fixed, the sooner they could leave. 

 

Captain Phasma shifted slightly in the confines of her seat belt, then jolted awake. "What happened?" 

"Ouch!" 

Phasma shifted and looked to the startled voice behind her. 

Rey looked up at her rubbing her head. Phasma's sudden voice caused her to hit her head on a panel. "Good morning. Oh, we where shot down." 

Rey returned to her work but Phasma was not satisfied. "Report." She commanded. 

"Hyperdrive is down. Everything looks fine but something is out of place. I'm working on it. The Twin Laser cannons are down, but the mag-pulse warhead launcher is still operational." 

Phasma frowned and returned to her controls. She didn't like this. "Where are we?" 

"Don't know.. I'm not really familiar with this type of thing." Rey replied. It all still felt new to her to be out in space with unrecognizable stars to the ones she only saw on Jakku. 

Phasma checked the systems sensors that where thankfully operational and felt relief to know they weren't lost. "We're near the edge of the Starkiller's solar system." 

Rey nodded to herself and continued working. 

Phasma looked out ahead at the stars ahead of them. She hated waiting like this with nothing to do. She also felt vulnerable. Like sitting ducks just waiting for a bigger ship in their ocean of stars to pick their remains. 

After a while Rey stood up triumphantly and bent around to face Phasma. "I figured it out!" She grinned, proud of herself. 

Captain Phasma tilted her head. "And?" 

"Our detour spinning caused the superconducting wire to dislodge." Rey explained happily. 

"... So is it fixed?" Phasma asked, just wanting to get out of here. 

"Yes. I fixed it." Rey replied sitting back into her seat, somewhat reluctantly. 

"Right." Phasma replied and went back to the controls. As she began charting the system they where heading for the Captain noticed Rey's sudden laps of quietness. Phasma paused, wondered what the girls problem was, then realized she wasn't talking to a full fledged Stormtrooper... 'yet'. Normal people needed.. Unnecessary words of ...gratitude.. 

Phasma turned to look at Rey who looked down a bit disappointed. ".. Good job.."

Rey suddenly looked up with a smile and Phasma turned back around. 

"Really?.. Thanks.." 

"Mmm hmm." Phasma finished inputting the coordinates and realized she felt the presents of Rey's eyes on her and what she was doing. "Did you.. want to try it?" She asked a bit confused at the attention. 

"Can I?" Rey asked happily." 

Phasma sighed quietly to herself wondering why she was catering to her, though she supposed if it wasn't for her the ship wouldn't be moving at all. 

Phasma moved out of the way and the two swapped seats. 

Rey looked to the controls excited. 

"I always wanted to fly one of these things!" Rey could remember all the times she had picked clean the tie fighters on the dunes back home. How she imagined she could scrap one together and fly away.. But waiting for her family always stopped her.. But they really weren't coming back where they?.. 

Phasma leaned next to her and pointed at which controls to use, and explained the steps in detail of what she needed to do for docking once they made it to the academy. Rey watched intently and listened, soaking everything in. Then once they where ready, they where off. The stars quickly left behind as they entered hyperspace.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes entrances are epic.. and others just,.. well.. Stink..

The jump ended and Rey found herself looking towards a rather fully brown looking planet, surrounded by several moons, which in turn where flanked by many First Order ships. 

Phasma pointed to one of the bigger moons and Rey made her way towards it. As Rey steadily flew and gazed out at the new sights ahead of her, the ships comms turned on. 

"Report. Identification clearance check." The voice of a male asked. 

Phasma leaned closer to the front of the controls and Rey leaned to the side to give her access. 

"Captain Phasma. Code J-C-1-1-7." Phasma replied. 

"Accepted Captain." The voice replied. "Proceed to hanger dock 3." 

"Understood FN-2000." Phasma responded and pointed when the hanger was. Rey complied as she saw where to go. 

They exited the TIE Fighter and Rey couldn't help looking all around the hanger. There where many First Order class fighters. It was a bit overwhelming, but not at all unpleasant. She really wanted to take a peak at what made them tick. 

Rey heard a chuckle and looked to see a Lieutenant strolling up to them and then leaned against the wall casually. He wore a grin on his face. The man had red wild hair and a look of intrigue about him. 

He pointed to some of the ships next to Rey that she had been looking at. "Trust me. It all looks like a lot of toys here, but when you see what our sister moon Star Forge makes..." He whistled. "It'll blow you away. Those guys know how to build." 

Rey tilted her head curious but before she could ask what he meant, Phasma stepped in. 

"Lieutenant Rodinon, I see you survived the destruction of Starkiller Base?" Phasma stated in a rather accused tone. 

"As did you, My Lady Captain..." His grin continued unfazed by Phasma as she took on an annoyed stance with her arms crossed. He continued regardless. "General Hux was wondering what took you so long to arrive.. And trust me he was none to happy with the delay..." 

For some reason the look in his face changed abruptly and he took a step back and brought his hand over his nose. Rey wondered why.

"Hmm.." Captain Phasma regarded his warning and she herself was none too looking forward to seeing Hux in a mood. Let alone explain her lateness. She then noticed his reaction. "Is something amiss Lieutenant?" 

"Dear Lady Captain.. How shall I put this.." Lieutenant Rodinon thought for a moment, then seemed to say forget it in his head and snapped to the point. "You reek like Rancor drool." 

Captain Phasma stared at him.. Well.. Rey could only guess she was since she couldn't actually see her eyes, but her helmet wasn't moving. 

Rey lifted a piece of her tunic to her nose and gave it a sniff then quickly turn her head away. She did indeed stink. Being in a garbage hold would do that to a person. She supposed she hadn't realized it after being in a small TIE fighter which made her quickly nose blind to it. 

Rey then wondered it Phasma could smell anything at all in that helmet of hers but decided that was probably a question for another time. 

The Lieutenant then looked to her. "And who is this Captain?" He asked, trying to pry into why the girl the Captain brought with her was out of uniform and was instead dressed in rags. He knew he always annoyed the Captain when he got into her business and he loved that game. Trying to ruffle the Captain's steel like emotions. 

Before Rey could react to the question Phasma was already on the move and had completely ignored the Lieutenant. 

"Come along, Cadet." Phasma commanded and without even looking to see if Rey was following, led the way. 

Rey guessed she had meant her and quickly followed along. She could feel the eyes of the Lieutenant on her as she made her way passed. She suddenly felt embarrassed. Not only did everyone they had passed through the halls give them a wide berth, due to their smell, but she noticed she was the only one that didn't fit in at all. As far as she could tell, she was the only one not in a uniform. She stood out like a sore thumb. If Kylo ever visited she would easily be picked out and that was even if he couldn't do some Dark Jedi mind voodoo sense of her. Rey guessed Phasma must have felt the same.., Or was sick of the smell also, because she led her to a locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - Lieutenant Rodinon is the officer in The Force Awakens who was abandoning his post when he realized the fate of the base. 
> 
> The behavior I gave him isn't probably right at all but hey, he didn't say much in the movie so I'm just going free range for it. I figure we're going to need some First Order Characters and Stormtroopers and sadly there wasn't much with names to begin with, and some of those died anyway, but I'll try to figure something out. I could just make up some or use EU characters but I'm not sure how people would take that. 
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for all the Kudos and comments! :) I'm happy some people are liking this.


	5. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the FN Corps R3Y7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little short and uninteresting but that's because the next chapter is special. ;)

Rey was left to a shower stall. Before she could say anything, Phasma tossed her soaps and pointed where to put her messy clothes and what towel to use. Then Phasma went to her own devices. Rey turned to say thanks but was caught off guard when she saw the captain take her helmet off. She could only view the back of her head, but what she could see was short military style blonde hair. Rey felt curious of what Phasma's face looks like but quickly turned away as Phasma turned to her own stall. Rey didn't want to get caught staring so she focused back to her own problems. She cleaned herself off for awhile, making sure all the filth was washed away then grabbed a towel and made her way out. She found her clothes gone and where replaced by two sets of others. Some plain night wear and a white grey Imperial Cadet uniform. Phasma was nowhere to be seen as she was as quick and efficient as ever. 

After putting on the plain pjs, a red haired, blue eyed Stormtrooper appeared from the doorway and asked Rey to follow. Rey did and was led to the barracks and left to a cot. Rey felt the toll of her past adventures for the past few days since she had left her home weigh down on her, so she thankfully drifted off too sleep.

As she slept, she saw the landscape of a sandy world unlike Jakku, however, it was much different.. More mysterious and beautiful. On this planet housed many strange ruins and carvings, the likes she had never seen before. She heard whispers and felt a tugging. Calling her to it. 

She awoke when the tugging feeling in her stomach became to much for her. As soon as her eyes opened the feeling quickly subsided. Rey stared up at the bunk above her silently. She wondered what the dream meant. After a while she concluded that maybe it was nothing. After all it's not like all dreams have meaning or aren't weird in certain aspects. 

She slowly got up, put on the cadet uniform she was given and went to the doorway. Outside, a trooper stood waiting quietly. He turned to her. 

"Your up, FN-R3Y7." He stated. It was the same Red haired, blued eyed stormtrooper from last night. 

Rey looked at him confused why he called her that. "FN?" She questioned. 

"Ah, you weren't given your new tag yet. Don't worry I'm sure you'll get it soon enough. I am FN-2199, or Nines. Your new squad leader. Captain Phasma has assigned you to the FN Corps as our new replacement." 

She nodded slowly. She honestly hadn't thought of joining the stormtroopers before and wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she supposed she had to blend in for now. It's not like she could just steal a tie fighter and try to escape. 

"Good. Follow me." He began walking and she followed. 

Rey decided he seemed okay enough and besides if Phasma sent him he must be alright to be around. 

"Doc Ruesh'na wants a full examination. Apparently your file was lost when the base was destroyed so she has to make new medical records for you." He explained. 

Rey nodded knowing that wasn't true but it didn't matter. She just hoped as they made their way down the halls that nobody she came across recognized her. She knew it was unlikely, as those troopers that had saw her were probably dead.. But she survived so could they, right? 

They made a final turn and Rey found themselves entering the Medical Bay. Off a ways ahead was a pale looking injured cadet on one of the beds. Next to him on a chair sat a dark brown skinned man with a scar on his cheek. He was looking down at the pale one, holding his hand. A caring look in his eyes. Nines went to them.


	6. Don't Tell Me If I'm Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rey's new family.

**_JAKKU - (Tuanul Village): - (FOUR DAYS AGO):_ **

 

The Transport settled and instantly their world was sprung into action. 

FN-2003, or Slip as his squad mates had nicknamed him took his normal position in the charge, behind FN-2187, and FN-2000 (Zeroes). With FN-2199 (Nines) covering him from behind. 

His position in the line up was widely regarded as 'stay put in the middle or you will die cause you suck' status as Zeroes put it. Slip didn't mind, because he knew it was true. In training he was always slower and not as good as the rest of his fire team.. And quite frankly there was a reason for his name being 'Slip' but that never stopped him from trying his best though. 

Blaster rifle fire rang out as they made their way to secure their beachhead. 

Slips sighed with relieve as this assignment of securing Tuanul Village seemed easier then expected. The villagers weren't as powerful as them, if all went according to plan they would be able to bring order to this poor misguided village soon enough. 

FN-2000 took out many in rapid succession of blaster fire, and Nines was ready to go toe to toe with any villager who tried to punch and kick and scream there way away. 

Slips shot as best he could and managed to hit too that tried to escape. It may have took way more shots then anyone else but he was still filled with pride for doing his part regardless. 

Suddenly a Resistance X Wing began to try to take flight and Zeroes jumped to action to put it out of order. Destroying it's engines. 

Slip readied his weapon in it's direction as a man got out, and quickly disappeared before he could even try to shot him. 

After Poe gave the map too BB-8 he jumped back into the thick of it. 

Poe took Slip by surprise and Slip found himself suddenly hit. It was like the world slowed to a halt as shock fell over him, he touched his wound numbly and as the instanced of slowed down time passed, he felt himself falling. 

His sight readjusted and Slip found himself look up at the sky. The darkness and sparkles of light above him, contrasting with the lick of flames to the edges of his peripherals as the flame troopers burned down the villager huts. 

FN-2187 suddenly appeared into view above him. Slip found himself unable to speak, still in shock. He reached up to his friend hoping for some sort of support. The trail of blood from his fingers onto his friends helmet sent panic through his shocked numb body. 

This was real. That was his blood. It wasn't like the simulations, were he'd get shot down. This was actually happening. He was bleeding.. He was.. He was dying wasn't he? 

Speeding thoughts rushed through his mind, so much so he didn't even notice he was hyperventilating. 

Darkness clouded his vision and soon enough he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as FN-2187 just stared. 

 

**_THE IMPERIAL ACADEMY (ON ONE OF KORRIBAN'S MOON'S CALLED MOROABAND): - PRESENT DAY:_ **

 

He was awoken by felling himself roughly shaken. His eyes blinked blankly. His mind slowly realizing where he was. Was he dreaming?.. No.. Memories flooded back. 

He looked up to see it was Zeroes who had awoken him from the darkness. His hand was still on his shoulder. 

"Did you die too?" Slips asks. He felt tears starting to form, which wasn't good as water spots started appearing on his helmets lenses. "Of course I died, everyone knew I would, but you didn't deserve to die Zeroes! You were the good one!" 

Zeroes mood changed from worry to annoyance at the drop of a dime. He slapped Slips shoulder hard. "No you idiot! We're not dead!" 

Slip blinked. "Wha-?"

"We're alive dumb ass." Zeroes scolded, his voice hard but held hidden affection for the slowest member of his squad. The weight in his stomach lifted to see Slip had indeed woke up. 

Slip looked around confused. "Where are we?" 

Nines made his way around the bed and sat down in the other bedside chair next to Zeroes. "Where back at the Academy on Moraband. Just wait buddy. The Doc will have you fixed in no time." 

Slip took a moment to process this. "How long was I-?"

"Three days." Zeroes stated bluntly. Truth be told the past three days while Slips was in a coma, Zeroes and Nines weren't sure Slip was in fact going to make it or if he'd even awake, but they weren't going to tell him that. After all he did make it, so no need to worry him how close he actually did come to death. 

"The Medi droids back on the ship did the best they could but you know how the Doc is. Wants her own full examination before you return to duty." Nines added.

Slip nodded then noticed they were one short. "Where's FN-2187?" 

Nines face turned into a hard glare and he looked away. Zeroes eyes darkened as well. 

The quiet made Slip's stomach do a flip. No one said anything and Slip's mind raced with conclusions. "Did he.. Is he...?" Slips eyes widened. "He's not dead is he?!"

"If he isn't he will be soon enough." Nines said darkly through ground teeth. 

Slip stared stunned at his friends response. "Wh-what? What do you-"

Zeroes cut him off. "He's a traitor, Slip."

Slip shook his head in confusion. He looked to Zeroes with pleading innocent eyes. "What do you mean?"

Nines continued. His hatred could be felt by everyone in the room. "He betrayed us Slip. He helped the Resistance Pilot, The one who nearly killed you, escape. They took off in a TIE Fighter together."

"He also left you to die back at that Village on Jakku." Zeroes added. His tone was much more in control. His emotions almost looked hauntingly hollow and empty in regards to '87 then Nines raging fury.

Nines started to pace the small amount he was able to walk in the cramped transport. "If it wasn't for Zeroes finding you and carrying you away on the battlefield after '87 ditched you, you wouldn't be here right now." 

Slips jaw dropped as he listened. "But.. It has to be a mistake right?.." 

"No." Nines ground his teeth. "Thee days ago, he even engaged in battle with me. I almost died too if it wasn't for Phasma finding me after 87's new friends shot me in the back. Then two days ago he helped the Resistance blow up Starkiller Base!" 

Slip grew quiet as he tried to process all this.


	7. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's eyes are opened to the truth.

Rey kept her distance as she watched the groups reunion with their injured friend. It wasn't hard to know who they where talking about... 

The more they explained what Finn had done to them the more she felt annoyed on their behalf. He was their best friend.. Sure they where on the wrong side, but to betray them like he had? However, the more she thought about it the more Rey realized it wasn't so hard to imagine.. He had been a coward. Willing to flee and leave BB-8 to his fate. Not only that but he had lied to her from the very start, hadn't he? He convinced her he was some important Resistance member, all the while using her for her piloting skills to escape the order. 

Her stomach felt tied up in knots and she suddenly felt sick. 

He had used her. Used her for his own selfish gain and then left her like he had left these people. He never meant any of it had he? Those times he pretended to care? All just a deception. 

Suddenly, she looked up and realized the others were looking at her. 

"Hey, you okay? FN-R3Y7?" FN-2199 asked. 

Rey realized then that she had been leaning against the wall, staring at the ground with a hurt angry expression on her face. She cooled her expression. "Yes, sorry. I'm just mad at Finn as well." 

Nines tilted his head confused. "Finn?" 

"Oh uh.." She waved her hand trying to remember the designation number. "FN-2187. I uh.. I knew him." There was silence like they where waiting for her to continue but she wasn't sure how to say how she knew him. 

Nines thought for a moment then snapped his fingers while the other where looking confused. "Starkiller base. That's where you transferred from. Where you on his sanitation squad, when he was there for a bit?" 

Rey nodded deciding that was as best as an excuse as she could go with and was thankful he came up with the save. 

Slip still looked unsure. "You know him... He was good right?" 

Nines looked to him in annoyance that he was still clinging to Finn's un-existence innocence. 

Rey frowned. "He lied a lot to me.. The whole time I knew him actually... He also was a coward." 

Nines looked even more approved in his anger. "See Slips. Everyone knows he's a traitor."

Zeroes was looking at her curious. "What are you doing here anyway?"

 

"She's the replacement, Zeroes." Nines replied for her. "She needs to be cleared by the Doc." 

Zeroes nodded in aceptance. "Welcome to the team Cadet... Just don't go get killed on your first mission with us okay?" 

"Uh.. Okay. Thanks?" Rey blinked. 

"Oh!" Slip sat up. "I should introduce everyone! I'm Slip, this is Zeroes and that's Nines!" 

Rey bowed her head slightly. "Nice to meet you all." 

"And everyone, this is FN-R3Y7." Nines said for her. 

Slips eyes widened. "A ID with letters in the numbers?! I've never seen that before.. You Starkiller Troopers musta been pretty cool eh?" He turned and elbowed Zeroes. "Bet your jealious now huh Zeroes?" 

Zeroes grunted and looked to the side reluctantly. Slip noticed Reys confusion and continued. 

"Zeroes here has the ID of FN-2000. Pretty round numbered huh?"

Rey nodded and smiled slightly, deciding to humour the young trooper. "Very cool." 

"Thought so." Zeroes mumbled. 

Just then a Twi'lek in a doctors uniform appeared from her office. 

Slip smiled up at her. "Hey doc." 

Dr. Korru Ruesh'na smiled at him and brought out a flashlight, checking his pupils. "Nice to see you awake Slip." She then checked the health monitors. Seeing everything was fine. 

Rey stared at the Doctor confused. She hadn't thought The First Order had any aliens in their army, but then again most people wore helmets so actually, who knows how many where from different species. What made it more confusing was that she was a female Twi'lek. Rey thought they where only dancers.. Or well, at least in the Republic that is.. 

"Looking good, Slip. Just try not to get hurt and be brought into my Med Bay anymore, please. I feel like I need to reserve a bed for you every day." The Doc commented as she signed off on the charts. 

"I always try not to, Doc." Slip said mournfully. 

"There is no try, Cadet Slip." The Doc responded pointing at him, then turned and smiled at Rey. "Awe our newest Cadet. Come along FN-R3Y7. You have a full check up ahead of you." The doc motioned Rey to follow with her finger and stepped into one of the private rooms. Rey looked around then reluctantly followed. 

-

 

Once Rey was inside, the Doctor closed the door behind her and looked at her sneakily. "Don't worry miss Rey. Everything will be fine now!" She smiled brightly then walked to the cot and patted it. "Sit down." 

"You know my name?" Rey asked confused. 

"Of course! Who do you think set up your ID and made up your cover story! Now sit down. Do not worry child. You will never be thrown back to the Republic to scavenge their scraps if I have anything to say about it!" 

Rey's looked to her in shock. Her jaw open for a second, then she recovered as best she could and sat down as instructed. "How did you-?" Was this like a Maz sight thing? She wondered. 

"Captain Phasma filled me in on what she knew, then I found out the rest for myself. I then made all the fake documents needed." Korru replied as she set about her work running Rey's body scan.

Rey wasn't sure what to say or what to think of that. "Thank you.." She tilted her head. "But why?.. Why would you help me?" 

Korru looked at her scans with slight annoyance. "As I thought. Low nutrition. Poor girl. You where living on such low rations weren't you? I'm surprised you aren't half starved. I'll make sure the cafeteria knows your new nutrition course regiment." 

Rey frowned. Then noticed she was in fact hungry. When was the last time she had eaten anyway?

Korru seemed to realize she hadn't answered the question then continued. "Because that is what The First Order is for dear Rey. To bring order to the chaos the Republic has created. To right it's wrongs." 

"I don't understand." Rey frowned. The Republic was the good guys right? 

"The Republic has done nothing of note to help it's people. It allows illegal activities to run though it's core. Letting gangs like the Hutts and the Spice Trade run wild. Even making negotiations with them. They allow slavery within their planets and leave the women to suffer under their male oriented ideals and leadership. The only time women have a chance in the Republic is if their born from Royalty, like General Organa. The rest of their so called heroes have their own issues, like Solo and the fact he's a Spice and alien smuggler for gangs. Everything is corrupt." 

"The Republic's not that bad.. I mean.." Rey tried to think of some positives but in all honesty all she had only really known was her home world and well.. She was a scavenger like everyone else.. Not really winning points there.. She then remembered something Finn had said. "At least they don't steal peoples babies." 

Korru had a look of determination. She sat next to Rey and held her hands. "Rey,.. Do you know of my people?" 

"You're a Twi'lek." Rey responded not sure what this had to do with anything. 

"The Republic ruined my people..." She took a deep breath. "They allowed people to kidnap our women and sell their bodies. Either as sex slaves or slave dancers. They made sure our women never had a voice. We were there only to please men." 

Rey looked aghast at her. Then with shame she recalled her first thought when she had saw the doctor.. That was true.. She had never seen Twi'lek girls in any other notable jobs until today. "I-I'm sorry... But you?" 

"My parents gave me to The First Order as a baby as soon as I was born, before their masters could sell me to a new family and owner. They didn't want me to be raised as a slave." 

Rey's eyes widened and Korru gave her a weak smile as she patted her hand. "You see, stealing babies is a misconception. The First Order SAVES the infants... Parents willingly give away children they cannot care for, knowing The First Order will cloth and feed them, and know that some day, their children will bring order to the Galaxy. People are truly free here. And that is why I am helping you Rey. I will make sure you are safe here, so you do not return to a life of scavenging forever just for scraps from your masters." With that said, Korru got up and continued her full examination. 

"I.. I never thought of it this way..." Rey admitted as she ran all these new thoughts and view points in her head. "All I've ever heard where the legends of the Republic.." 

Korru looked up from her equipment and smiled sadly. "That's how most would see it child.. As the humans say.. 'History is written by the victors.'"


	8. Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rey is mystified about a hamburger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!! I've been busy with things but hopefully I can get back on track with this story! Thank you so much for waiting!

Rey and her new squad had been dismissed by the Doc, who was very stern in her orders that they go to the cafeteria and eat right away. She knew it was for her benefit. 

Rey gazed at the line of troopers in front of long rows of steel tables, once they made there way inside the mess. She didn't know what was more of a culture shock. All the Stormtroopers with their helments off eating together and chanting as friends and like real people instead of just look-alike canon fodder, or the tables covered in more food then she's ever seen in her entire life. The smells of fresh real fruits and meats nearly brought a tear to her eye.  
Her stomach growled embarrassingly loud and Slips laughed it off, with a pat to her elbow. 

She followed the team to the line at the front and found herself amiss of what to do once she got up there. Taking a tray as the others did, she gazed mornfully at the mouthwatering good food. Fresh food must take a ton of scraps, she thought to herself, from her own experiences with rations. 

She leaned closer to Slips and whispered. "Hey Slips?" 

"Yeah, R3?"

"I haven't anything to trade?"

"Huh?"

"How much credits does this cost? I haven't got anything."

Slips gave her a confused look. "Cost?.. We don't pay anything."

Rey gazed at him blankly. What kind of place gives free food?

Rey watched the cafeteria workers locate her nutrition orders and gave her the food listed on the records... 

It was a lot.

Rey stared down at her full tray as they sat at an empty table. Maybe it's free out of their work for the Order? She wondered. So that's how it's paid for? She was still trying to wrap her brain around this conundrum when Slips startled her out of her thoughts. 

"What'cha thinking about R3?"

"How can one person eat this much?"

Nines and Zeroes turned from their conversation and looked at her and down at her tray. It had a Meat Beast Sandwich, a nutrient shake and a side arrangement of vegetables.

"What do you mean?" Nines asked confused. 

"It's.. It's just.. So much.." Rey replied mystified. 

"Wow! You think that's a lot, just wait till dinner!" Slips replied happily. 

"Dinner?" Rey questioned, and Zeroes and Nines looked to each other in quiet concerned agreement.

Slips grew oblivious to their looks and grinned at her, finally feeling happy that he wasn't the only slow one in the group. "Yeah! The food you eat at night time, after sparring training! We even get dessert if we do really good!" 

She felt her voice break, as she looked to Slips started. Her eyes wide at the revelation people eat more than once a day.  
"You mean there's more!?"


	9. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rey & Rodinon find themselves restless.
> 
> Rey has been thrown into the deep end of "Stormtrooper schoolwork".
> 
> Lieutenant Rodinon is made aware of a threat that approaches their solar system, but he's not gonna let that bring them down.

In the past few days since her arrival, Rey was slowly getting used to what life was like on Moraband's Academy. 

Each day was coordinated in a schedule. Certain training at certain times, in quite a variety of things and every subject at the academy was neat and orderly. 

Rey gazed at the class descriptions tablet.

Classwork & Lectures:  
-Small-unit tactics  
-weapons maintenance  
-military structure & integration

Advanced Classwork:  
-Stormtrooper Specializations  
-Studied & tested on historical battles  
-Localized scenarios

Cadet work:  
-Maintaining the armoury  
-Performing minor repairs on equipment  
-Movement of equipment  
-Worked in the Gallery to prepare meals, mopped the floors & emptied the trash

Morale Sessions  
-Mandatory twice a day toDirect their attention to the nearest holoprojector  
-Recorded speeches from High Command, usually of Hux.

Simulation room  
-Holographic Battlefield  
-Metal room, vast, sterile & empty  
-One wall having a high up observation window, tinted so you couldn't see inside  
-hidden speakers

Range:  
-Shooting & Target Practice

Physical Training  
-Hand-to-hand combat  
-Melee combat  
-Drills, basic moves- Stance, Attack, Parry - Repeat

Leisure Time:  
-First Order-approved videos & literature

It was quite a lot to take in. Thankfully she wasn't required to do everything. For now she had history lessons, moral conditioning and training in range and physical combat. 

Currently, she loved Melee Combat courses, as that was the only one she was really good in. The Z6 riot control baton was fun to use and Nines was a great sparring partner. He knew his stuff and would always give good advise. 

Morale session's were nice breaks to and kept her up to date on what was going on in the galaxy while she was stuck there. It was shocking to see things from The First Order's point of view. They'd show news feeds that painted light of horrible conditions throughout the Republic.  
Things like famines, brutal Suppression and unchecked warring aliens advancements (like the Mandalorians) throughout the Outer Rim. 

They also showed news of First Order victories, like the liberation of a labour camps and slaves, and the progression of fleet battle's. Slips always got excited at these wins for the Order, and it was hard not to enjoy his enthusiasm. Rey would smile as he cheered. 

These were all fine, but whenever she had to watch a Hux speech, her stomach would drop, and she'd start to feel conflicted again. Reminding herself she was an outsider in hiding, and these new friends might not stay her allies for long if she'd be found out. 

Rey's eyes left her schedule tablet finding no solace in a distraction. She quietly sighed to herself as his speech droned on. Lieutenant Rodinon strolled into the room to check up on the cadets. He noticed her down beat look, looked at the speech in progress and cracked a knowing mischievous smile, that made Rey raise an eyebrow. Within minutes the video feed became static and the feed had been swapped to a hologram of a wild red hen. 

Rey watched as Rodinon messed with a console and before long the speech was back up. Audio only, with the erratic crazed holographic hen clucking out the words in perfect sync. 

Rey stifled a chuckle behind her hand as Rodinon whistled past her as if nothing happened. He gave her a wink before he was gone and out the door.

\--

Captain Phasma made her way down the halls towards the command center after she had received a call on the comms. She had not been looking forward to her meeting with General Hux. She still felt like a failure after the shielding incident on Starkiller Base. If she was lucky, maybe they wouldn't know it was her who had lowered the shield.  
At least she made it out alive.. That had to count for some skill on her part. Even if she hadn't done it alone.. 

"Lady Captain." Lieutenant Rodinon smirked as he strolled up beside her. 

"Lieutenant." Phasma replied, refusing to look at him directly as she continued to the command center. The door swished open and there stood Hux, his hands held tight behind him. Shoulders pinched back and head held high in that arrogant way of his. "General." Phasma addressed him. 

Hux turned towards her, eyes cold as he regarded her presents. "Captain. We have a situation."

"What is it General?" She asked, awaiting a proper briefing.

"That old Chandrilian General Mon Mothma is making her way here with an army." 

Phasma's eyes turned towards the holomaps that where linked to the proximity sensors. In the distance of their solar system ships were gathering out of their jumps from Hyperspace, and there at the forefront was Mothma's lead ship.

"There is no weekend downtime is there?" Rodinon sighed.

Hux quirked an eyebrow. "They must have thought our sensors wouldn't reach that far. In our own Solar System no less? How daft could they be?" 

"'Daft' enough to destroy a whole planet base, it seems." Rodinon retorted, enjoying reminding Hux of his failure for someone so pompous. Hux glared, but Rodinon only smiled back as innocently as he could. 

"There trying to kick us while we're down, and I and the Supreme Leader will not stand for it! They think they have an advantage over us after Starkiller. They have hope. They were wrong. Captain, assemble the fleet!" Hux demanded furious. "We will not be made fools of again!" He steamed. 

Phasma Saluted. "Yes General."

Lieutenant Rodinon rolled his eyes as soon as they left Hux's line of light. "Someone's salty off his high horse."

"This is a serious situation Lieutenant-" Before she could scold him, the alarms started to blare. Red lights began to flash and the Stormtroopers began their formations. 

Rodinon gave her a reluctant smile. "No rest of the wicked it seems, My Lady Captain... Shall we rally the troops?" He winked playfully. 

Phasma ignored him as she stomped past, Rodinon just smiled and followed her.


	10. The Might of Titans

Rey jumped in her chair as the alarms caught her off guard. 

"This is not a drill! Get to your posts!" Hux's voice boomed over the academy's comms. 

Everyone was already at their feet and moving at once and Rey tentatively rose and followed. 

Rey felt lost and claustrophobic as the crowds filed out the room. Her eyes flickered for any sign of what the commotion was about but saw no intruders, or heard any explosions or blaster fire. 

"R3!" Nines called out, into her ear piece. 

"What's going on?" She asked, and suddenly felt Nines grabbing her by the arm and steering her through the crowd. 

"Dunno, we'll receive our orders soon. Our squad suits up this way."

Slips, slipped in from behind following, eyes wide and excited. 

Zeroes was already at the lockers, suit on. The rest strapped each others armour on and soon orders began pouring threw their ear pieces. Rey recognized Phasma's voice. 

"The Resistance is leading an all out assault on our position. Squads to your fighters. Troopers A7 - F9 prepare for Tie Fighter assault...."

Phasma's voice continued sending assignments, as Rey was already following after at full sprint as Nines lead them to the hanger bay. 

Rey's mind raced as she made her way into Nine's Tie Fighter and took up the pilot seat, and he took the weapons control. 

The Resistance was finely here! She could escape!.. Couldn't she?.. Should she?...

She felt at a loss, and her stomach lurched. 

She finally realized she had zoned out in her own conflicted thoughts when Nine's had shook her shoulder. 

"Hey. It's okay. I know this is sudden and we haven't trained much yet, but I got your back Rookie." He patted her shoulder and some tension eased at his reassurance. 

"Yeah.. R-right, Thanks." 

"It's what team mates are for."

Her comms crackled and Zeroes voice was heard. "You guys ready?" 

"Yeah, Zeroes! Let's hit it!" Nines replied confidently. "I've been itching for a rematch!" 

"That's the spirit! We can do it guys!.. And Girl!" Slips cheered.

Rey smiled slightly and began starting up the Tie Fighter. Her Helmet eye lenses flared to life, giving her readings as she left the hanger. The ID single of her fellow squad mates Tie Fighter pulsed, giving her their position to her left. 

The line up of First Order Ships and Fighters felt strangely reassuring as they drifted protectively over Korriban and it's moons. 

Rey heard an astonished 'Wow' from Slips, and quickly her eyes caught sight of his amazement. Before her, a swarm of ships were seen breaking out of atmosphere, from their fellow moon, Star Forge. It was a beautiful sight for a ship fan such as herself, and she couldn't help be amazed at amount and progress made by them. It was no wonder they had built Starkiller so quickly if they had this amount of resources and workforce at their disposal.

Then within an instant, her concentration was broken as hyperspace windows flashed into existence, and a barrage of red fire rained down from Resistance ships.


End file.
